You Rock my Moon
by Sakura519
Summary: After being cheated on, Usagi fell into depression. She lives with the rest of the Sailor Guardians in a home they all pay rent. So the girls decided to go a nightclub and not tell Usagi. But a little magic can help her along the way. The Prince charming is Michael Jackson. A tribute to the King of Pop
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in Tokyo, where the Hiwaka shrine is, are the best friends the Sailor Guardians.

Despite all the battles they've went through, they kept their friendship alive.

They were all hanging out in the home they shared together.

In her room, Usagi Tsukino was crying because she found out that her Mamoru Chiba betrayed her for his lawyer friend so she wrote a dear john letter for him and left him.

Suddenly she heard the other girls talking about going out to a nightclub on a special Friday night. Because they heard a certain pop legend musician from Los Angels on a global tour and is coming to Tokyo on that day.

Ami asked "Should we tell Usagi about it?"

Rei said "She's too much a klutz, we're going to be embarrassed."

Makoto said "Yeah and we don't want her getting drunk like at that party.

Minako said "And she'll be wearing that old tired pink dress."

Luna: So we agreed not to tell her.

Usagi was very pained to hear this but unknowingly she was going to be the luckiest girl in the world.

A flash of light shone at a fabric store on a yard of black fabric making all the glitter colorful like a disco ball. Awaiting for someone to claim a dress of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Now the pop legend musician is none other than the King of Pop himself, Michael Jackson.

Now Michael loved to travel the world because he lives on the love of his fans, but he also wants to settle down and get married. He wants a soulmate who loves him for himhimself and he would love that person in return.

But his managers always keep him busy planning concerts and recording sessions so much that he couldn't find himself a Queen and live in his Neverland.

Michael sighed as he looked out the window of his private jet as he was landing in Tokyo, Japan.

Chris Tucker and Stevie Wonder accompanied him and promoting his new music video with Michael in the hottest night club in town.

A shooting star soared down to a nearby shoe store and land on a pair of stelitos shoes, the star changed them into Silver colored with Rainbow glittered high heeled Stelitos.

In which the magic high heeled shoes walked off the shelf, out of the store, and went out to find a certain someone to wear them on Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

A Special Nightclub was set up for Michael Jackson to come in the heart of the Tokyo. He had to wait until Friday night.

Meanwhile, The Sailor Soldiers were all getting prepared. Rei was booking appointments for the four of them even though Usagi wanted to go but Luna kept saying that she too much of a goofball and she doesn't have any nice to wear so all agreed that she shouldn't go.

Artemis was Angry about this and decided to help out her, but they have to wait until the rest of the girls leave on Friday.

Meanwhile, Stevie Wonder was helping Michael Jackson prepare for Friday night in the sound booth performing You Rock My World.

Even though he was performing good, Michael still had hole in his heart that he would find his true love somewhere maybe here at the club. He's not giving up hope, he's keeping the faith.

Meanwhile the black sparkling silk fabric worked its magic, using the scissors to make a medium length strapless dancing club dress with rainbow glitter and diamonds rhinestone belt.

The Magic Stelitos found the magic dress being carefully put a special box and delivered to a surprise to the address of Sailor Senshi's apartment


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis was walking around and found a diamond jewelry set. So transforming into a human, He entered and bought the jewelry accessories with a magic moon debit card.

With that saying he knows who should would wear it.

Finally, it was Friday! The Sailor guardians spent the whole morning getting ready for the night club for tonight and Usagi was helping them even though they were rushing.

After a few hours, they all left while Usagi stayed behind not knowing about the makeover that she's about to get from Artemis and especially the special package that had arrived to her at the door.

They both heard the knock at the door and saw the mysterious Silver glitter box so they decided to take it inside.

Usagi was taking a shower, washing her hair while the Silver Box opened by itself and set up in front of Artemis. The black glittery nightclub dress, the diamond jewelry set, a diamond headband and the stilettos.

"Wow." said Artemis

Usagi came out of the shower wearing her pink lingerie and was surprised at the ensemble in front of her as the outfit was put on her magically. Artemis finishes it up by doing her hair, blow dry press, and curl.

The magic of the outfit affects the makeup and doll Usagi up. Finally she was ready, Artemis wished her luck as she walked outside and some people looked at her like she was a celebrity.

Even a taxi driver stopped in front of her and offer a free ride to anywhere she wants. Usagi said to the nightclub where Michael Jackson is. So our Moon Cinderella is on her way to go see the King of the Pop.


	5. Chapter 5

The nightclub was filling up as people were all lining up to meet Michael Jackson. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako were all outside waiting to get in. MC Hammer and Rick James were bouncers letting the people who look fresh and popular into the club.

The 4 Sailor Guardians were getting ready to go inside but Hammer didn't let them in because they were too old fashioned in their case especially Ami looking like a professor. They were arguing with him by the time a taxi cab came up to the nightclub.

Usagi was arriving at the nightclub all nervous but she was ready to go and enjoy the nightclub party, she was about to go in the line but Rick James stopped her and eventually flirted with her.

"Woah hey Cinderella! *laughs* Girl, where you've been all my life?" asked Rick

"Um...Hiding?" answered Usagi blushing

"Oh man, we dig that. Come on in girl." said Hammer

"Seriously?" asked Usagi

"Yeah come in, hey you and me dance a little later ok?" said Rick as he called out from behind her.

Usagi giggles as she entered club.

Michael Jackson was signing autographs and performing his greatest hits until Intermission where he sat a bar with Chris and Stevie.

All of a sudden, the club went silent when they saw a beautiful stranger at the top of the steps even Prince and Michael had eyes on her.

Usagi was in the club looking like a rich fantasy girl from a magazine as she is down the stairs and came towards the Dancefloor.

When Usagi entered the dance hall, Chris Tucker welcomed her to the club and asked her to dance in which she accepted and follow him. She started dancing to Nelly Furtado Promiscuous.

Michael was ever more in love with Usagi and her dance moves as she was slow and smooth especially her hips. Then Usagi came to the BlackJack table and played 1 King, 1 Queen, and Ace that rewarded her the money.

After the game , Usagi came back to the bar and Michael ordered two drinks for her and himself.

"A Pretty Dancer and a Blackjack Queen, I like that combination" said Michael

"I'm just being myself Mr. Jackson." replied Usagi

"Please call me Michael." he said kissing her hand


	6. Chapter 6

Michael invited Usagi upstairs to the Balcony for a private dinner in which she accepted to avoid any suspicious activity by encountering her friends or Luna who somehow got into the club.

They ordered some Teriyaki chicken dinner as they talked and danced for hours.

"Where have you been all my life?" asked Michael

"You hardly even know me." replied Usagi

"But it feels like I've known you through out all my lifetime." said Michael holding on to her hand.

"It's not easy when you're dealing with heartbreak also strangers or friends keep giving you demands and everything." added Usagi

"How did you know about my life?" asked Michael

"I have the same life too but I'm not a entertainer." replied Usagi

"At least you don't have to deal with Paparazzi and fans." said Michael

"And Everyone calls you humiliating Insults." Both say in Unison

They spent the rest of the night, dancing, eating, and laughing happily until Michael asked if he could kiss Usagi. She nodded yes as if she too was falling in love with the one and only King of Pop.

They kissed for a long time until it hit midnight and her nightclub attire was starting to fade away from her body that was her cue to break the kiss and leave .

"I'm sorry I have to go!" said Usagi rushing out of his arms, out of the nightclub, and the secret exit. In her haste, one of her stilettos fell off in the alley way.

Michael called out "Wait, I don't even know your name! Come Back!"

But Usagi was gone into the night but she left a clue to find when Prince found her lost silver glitter Stiletto.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi along with a bike taxi boy dropped her off near her home street

Within an hour she arrived home walking straight into the living room to greeted by Artemis at the door just in time the magic dress and accessories all vanished.

The Sailor Senshi came home and told Usagi everything and especially the mysterious nightclub girl dancing with Michael all night.

"You don't say, Did anyone catch her name?" Serena inquired

"Nobody knows Usagi." replied Makoto

"But the King of Pop is willing to reward anything if anyone finds out about her." said Ami

They all yawned.

"It's getting late we better head off to bed." said Rei

After they've all gone to bed, Usagi came to the window and looked up at the shooting star.

"I'm not telling" replied Usagi singing with a smile

Meanwhile, Michael Jackson sat on the steps of the club, still in his attire hoping to catch a word from the bodyguards on the street of their search. It had only been an hour since she propelled away from his sight but it felt as if he'd been waiting forever. He held the Silver Glittery Heel that Prince gave him close to his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael glanced at it for the hundredth time hoping to catch a clue to where he might find her. Tonight he was shown what it was like to care for someone other than himself. No longer did he want to live this life alone, if he couldn't have her, he wanted to no one else.

Chris Tucker placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We'll find her, don't worry man." said Chris

Michael smiled at his best friend and placed the heel on the lampside table of hotel bed.

The Next Morning, Prince found Michael in the garden

"Dude, You've been up all night. Come and have some breakfast"

Michael blinked his tired eyes, unable to produce more tears than what he had already spilled. He stood in the exact spot where they shared their first kiss, and couldn't get the image of Usagi's serene face out of his mind.

"No, I will not eat or rest until I found her again." replied Michael

"Oh brother." said Prince rolling his eyes

Michael thought back to that night he asked Usagi's if it was possible to instantly fall in love with someone at first sight. He even had doubts about his own feelings, but her honest answer provided him confidence that his admiration was valid.

He closed his eyes in disbelief that she was gone. Perhaps it was just another vivid nightmare that he was unable to rise from.

Mike, I'm afraid I don't have very good news to report..." announced a defeated Chris as he returned from the search.

"No one seems to know who she is or where she's from..."

Michael ran to his friend and said.

"Chris, she's out there somewhere and I'm going to search every inch of this kingdom until I find her..." he handed him the prized glittery stiletto heel.

"This belongs to her, it's the only possession I have left of her being here last night."

"A rainbow glitter shoe?" Chris asked puzzled

"We're going to try this shoe on the foot of every young woman in the town, until we find her..." Michael eyes lit up for the first time in hours, his heart racing

"I'm going to marry her do you understand?"

"Alright I'm with you."


End file.
